


Stiles and Malia

by jamesm97



Series: Overprotective Malia Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Malia, BAMF Women, Badass Malia, Evil Peter Hale, F/M, Overprotective, Overprotective Malia, Scenting, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it all happens so fast.</p><p>Peter comes in and grabs Stiles, Malia reacts when she smells blood.</p><p>The roar that comes out of her is so sad and mixed with rage it makes even Derek's heart want to shatter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and Malia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848358) by [holymountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymountain/pseuds/holymountain). 



> I Will be making this the overprotective Malia Series of one shots so please subscribe.

It all happens so fast.

 

The pack (or whats left of the pack after the deaths of Allison and the twins, Also Isaac's leaving to go live somewhere that wasn't Beacon Hills)

 

The pack were all in Derek's loft it took a week for Stiles and Lydia to brew the potion to turn Derek back from Teen to adult.

 

Stiles and Malia were laying on the couch head's resting on each other.

 

Kira and Lydia making a mess of the kitchen trying to make something to eat.

 

Scott sat on a chair covered in a blanket because seriously him, Kira and Malia have been fighting tooth and nail to keep Kate's Berserker army away from Teen Derek.

 

And Derek himself is sprawled out on the other couch, weak from being transformed back.

 

Obviously that's the moment that Peter decides to show up, the moment when they finally get some rest.

 

"Malia" Peter greets his supposed daughter.

Everyone including Malia knows that Peter as well as Lydia think that Peter's is Malia's biological father.

 

Malia will have nothing to do with Peter, after Stiles told her what Peter had done to everyone including him Malia couldn't hate Peter more.

 

Malia let out a long suffering groan and buried her nose and face in the crook of Stiles neck.

 

Lydia and Kira come out the kitchen to expect the loud bang that was the loft door being thrown open and closed.

 

Scott startles and blinks bleary eyed at Peter.

 

"What do you want Peter?" Derek groans from his place on the couch, he has a bad headache.

 

"Nice to see you too nephew, oh and look your back to your usual hairy self" Peter says voice a little more annoying than usual.

 

"Seriously could you fuck off? Please? Malia kept me up all night last night" Stiles groaned and Malia let out a short chuckle.

 

Peter growled, Next thing everyone knew Stiles was ripped from Malia's grasp and Peter was slamming Stiles into the wall so hard he split his head open.

 

The pact couldn't react quick enough to stop Malia.

 

As soon as she seen Stiles hit the floor and the scent of blood hit her nose, she let out a roar that was so animalistic everyone stopped in their tracks.

 

The roar sounded like a challenge, sorrow and rage all balled into one. The amount of emotion Malia expressed in that singular roar was more emotion she has shown since becoming Human.

 

"Malia no" Scott shouted as the girl launched her self at Peter.

 

Her claws slashed his face she was so fast Peter couldn't even react.

 

Her claws were flying everywhere his face his body his throat.

 

"Malia No" Stiles shouts, dazed waking up from the unconsciousness, he fights Lydia's and Kira's hold on him.

 

"He hurt you Stiles nobody can hurt you" Malia said through large teeth.

 

"He's not worth it" Stiles tells her, wincing when Malia digs her claws into Peters throat.

 

Peter goes Still the slightest movement from him or Malia and Peters throat will fill with blood so fast he will die within seconds.

 

"Why shouldn't I? He hurt you he has to pay" Malia says nobody but Peter could see the tears coming down her eyes.

 

"Because he's not worth you killing over, he's not worth breaking us apart, so don't give him the satisfaction" Stiles whispers and winces when Kira comes running back in from the kitchen to place a towel on his bleeding head.

 

Malia retracts her claws and moves over to Stiles burying her face in his neck whimpering at the pain she can smell radiating off him.

 

Derek and Scott drag Peter out by his arms and throw the door closed.

 

"We have to get him to the hospital" Lydia says ordering Scott to get her car keys.

 

Lydia and Malia both take him to the hospital where Melissa sees them right away.

 

Accept when it comes to the needle part Malia starts growling at Melissa.

 

"It's okay it's needed to stop the pain" Stiles reassured grabbing her hand.

 

Nobody seen Lydia step outside with looks of Jealously and Envy on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a promt or idea for a fic where Malia would be over protective towards Stiles please let me know on here or on my tumblr Jmarshy97


End file.
